Gohan's One Weakness: Highschool
by HatchetZ
Summary: What If OSH takes a field trip to the Ox-Kingdom, Capsule Corp, Hercules House, and The Sons. Followed by a survival trip on the same place Piccolo took Gohan to survive for 6 months. R


Notes: There will be a few things I need to explain first for you to understand the story. Fist of all since Goku married Chi-Chi he his the King and Chi-Chi is the Queen. This also means that Gohan and Goten are Princes.

Also, Goku never died during the Cell Games so he got to train Gohan and Goten. That means that the 3 of them much more powerful than their cannon counter-parts.

I though that Great Sayiaman was stupid so there will only be The Gold Fighter, however he will dress up differently.

There will be no Buu since this will simply be an ongoing Gohan Torture Fanfic.

And Sharpener will be the Anime version since I liked him that way. Now that that's out of the way we can get to the story.

Please R&R

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.**

**Chapter 1~ The Gold Fighter**

A young man woke up in his nice, soft bed, with the sun shining through his window. This young man happens to be none other then Gohan Son. As he slowly opened his eyes, he began to remember what day it was.

**Flashback- 1 week earlier**

"GOHAN! COME IN HERE FOR A MINUTE" a very excited Chichi yelled out the window. As Gohan flew into the kitchen, he saw the look of joy on his mothers face. Gohan's little brother, Goten, was sitting at the table looking at Chichi as well. They were both curious as to what she was so excited about.

"What do you want mom, I was training" Gohan whined.

"Stop complaining. Do you remember our deal we made 6 years ago after you came back from fighting Cell?" Chichi asked.

"Oh no…." Gohan knew what was coming. 6 years ago, after the cell games, Gohan made a deal with his mother. She agreed to let him keep training as long as he wanted, but in return, he would have to go to school when Chichi said. He then remembered last week, when his mother sent him to Satan City where he wrote a very long exam. He didn't know what the exam was for, but he now had a very good idea.

"I just got of the phone with Orange Star High and your in!" she said. It was obvious how excited she was.

"But mom I don't want to go to school!" Gohan pleaded. "I've already learned everything that you learn at school"

"I'm not sending you to school to learn Gohan, I'm sending you so you can make some friends your own age. You start in one week. Next Monday will be your very first day of school. Oh im so excited." Chichi turned away and started cooking dinner. Gohan just stood there. He didn't want to go to school.

**End Flashback**

It had now been a week after that day and Gohan just groaned has he got out of bed.

GOHAN SON JR.! Chi-Chi screamed if you don't come down stairs I'll give you a human lunch for the rest of the year! Gohan quickly got out of bed and changed into his Gi. It took no longer than the blink of a eye.

When Gohan finally got downstairs he greeted his mother."Good morning mom"

"Good morning dear" she said as her eyes widened looking at what her son was wearing." Gohan was do you think your wearing!"

"The same as I always wear, my training Gi." Replied Gohan

"Well this isn't always! Now go and change into regular clothes"

"Fine" Gohan muttered so quietly not even Piccolo could here.

When the young sayian came back downstairs with normal clothes Chi-Chi greeted him again."Good Morning Dear"

Gohan's mouth was too stuffed with food to answer as he began eating his breakfast that could easily feed a small army.

After the black hole finished his mom gave him his capsulized lunch."Now Gohan remember to eat on the roof. We don't want anyone looking at you funny do we.

He just nodded as he called his Flying Nimbus.

When Gohan was just about to fly off he heard his little brother Goten.

"Gooooooooooohaaaaaaaaaaan! Where are you going? Can I come?" I'm going to school and no you can't come." Gohan swathe sad look on his little brother's face. " Ok how bout his you can Nimbus." Oh Really!" Said the goku clone.

As Gohan gave his little brother his father's Nimbus he took of flying for Satan City.

While the saiyian was Flying over Satan City he noticed a robbery taking place.

"I have to help them, but mom told me not use my powers. Hey I know I just turn super sayian.

So, in the small ally, Gohan went super saiyan. His hair turned gold and his eyes went from a pitch black to a bright green. Now, nobody would know who he was. It was perfect.

Gohan walked out of the ally and walked straight toward the robbers with the guns. Everyone was starring, wondering what this guy was going to do.

Gohan walked right up to who he guessed was the leaders of all the others, and punched him right in the face. The guy went flying backwards. The leader's henchmen started shooting at Gohan. Gohan, already seeing that this was going to happen, caught all the bullets with one hand. Everyone just stared as Gohan let the crushed bullets fall to the ground.

The robbers turned around and ran into a car and just started to drive away when Gohan, moving with inhuman speed, fazed out and fazed back in, right in front of the car. The car was going to fast to stop, so Gohan raised his hands and everyone watched as the mysterious guy stopped the car without even moving an inch.

The robbers inside of the car were knocked unconscious by the force of the airbags. The police ran up to Gohan and thanked him. Gohan nodded his head in acknowledgment and fazed out. Everyone was wondering where he went when a yellow jet copter landed a couple feet away.

Meanwhile, Gohan had reappeared in the ally. He dropped his super saiyan and went back to normal. His golden hair return to its normal raven black and his eyes went back to normal (for him anyways).


End file.
